not so Innocent eyes
by Lady Desari No Taisho
Summary: "You wait and see! I'm gonna bring his head home one day!" Lucildeska cried with fierce determination and anger swirling in her eyes. contains fluff human x blood elf violance


**Hello! This is my new fan fiction, I had this dream after playing the game and I kept having it for ages so I decided to share it **** Enjoy! P.s I know King Varian Wrynn of the Alliance has a son but I made it he had two. : P **

**Enjoy!**

Varian sat at his throne listening to his Admiral's report when he heard familiar soft footsteps enter his throne room. Also there was a small cooing that caught his attention. A night elf wearing a pure white robe with a blue circular gem settled at her chest, she had short sea green hair that had leaves strewn through her hair giving her that nature-ish look, walked into the room carrying an infant in her arms. It had pointy ears of an elf but the skin was too tan to be a night elf. Behind a stood a male night elf. He had long grassy green hair with a matching bushy beard and had bird wings attached to his arms. He wore no shirt but he did wear a fur pelt for pants

"Tyrande, Malfurion. What a pleasant surprise. How may I help?" Varian greeted. Tyrande looked towards Malfurion before she answered.

"I know your policy about the horde but I have found something … troubling"

"Go on" Varian nodded towards her noting her arms tighten around the infant in her arms.

"My scouts found this blood elf infant left for dead in Azshara." Tyrande looked down at the infant with pity while continuing. "I was unsure of the rules upon this."

"And what of its parents?" Varian asked.

"I was told they died upon my druid's arrival. They brought me one of the pegs they were tied to when they died. I was also given a message that was found on her mother." Tyrande gave the infant to Malfurion then pulled out a stake and a note.

Varian took the stake and found the horde crest craved into it. He then retrieved the letter from her that had his name scrawled in elegant writing. "This is Tirion Fordring's writing is it not?"

"I am unsure my king" She bowed gracefully. Varian opened the letter.

_Dear King Varian Wrynn of the Alliance_

_I, Teron fording, deem Ceeanea Moonbane-Starwhiper of age 29, Jenla'thema Starwhisper of age 30 and Lucildeska Moonbane-Starwhisper of age 2 months, safe for the Alliance to take in. Reason being that they no longer wish to be under the tyrant rule of Garrosh Hellscream._

_I do wish you would take this into consideration when accepting these three._

_Yours sincerely _

_Lord Tirion Fordring the Ashbringer._

"It was. It seems Ceeanea and Jenla'themadied making a smart decision of leaving the horde." Varian looked in deep thought when a human woman entered the room. She had long golden hair and wore traditional priestess robes. She held a small 2-year-old boy's hand as they walked towards the throne.

"Tyrande! I didn't know you have had a child!" the woman squealed excitedly as she headed towards the woman.

"It is not ours Lady Tiffin. (A/N: for those who don't know that was Varian Wrynn's wife Andiun's mother) My scouts found her parents dead."

"Yes, along with a commendation letter for her and her parents" Varian finished.

"Oh Varian we must look after her! Maybe she could be a Hero for the Alliance we could train her with the boys!" She cheered. The King smiled at his wife. "I am sure the boys would love a baby sister" She added.

"Fine she can train when she is old enough with Adari and Andiun as a class of her choice" He said dismissing the king and queen of the night elves.

"Thank you my king. She at least deserves a chance." Varian nodded in reply.

-6 years later-

Andiun watched as Lucildeska tried to lift up a sword twice her size. "Luci" Andiun called to the 6-year-old. The little girl smiled at the blonde haired boy her ice blue hair blowing out behind her as she ran over to Andiun and gave him a massive hug.

"Hello Prince Andiun!" She cheered. She looked up at him with golden eyes, they had the silvery glow that night elf eyes have due to the lack of fel magic.

"I told you to drop the title." The priest laughed. "What class are you training for?" the prince asked.

"A Mistweaver Monk! I saw some hero ones carrying two swords!" she cried happily.

"Really? Well maybe if you ask nicely, See that Pandarean over there? That's Aysa of the tushui. She's like a head monk. Maybe she would train you, only if you ask nicely."

"Really!?" she squealed. The little girl ran over to the pandarean woman. "Excuse me, are you Miss Aysa?" The pandarean monk looked down at the little girl with kind eyes and wore the traditional monk outfit she always wore. She had a blue streak in her hair and had all but her fringe - which was parted to the sides – was tied into a high pony tail. She knelt to the little girl's height.

"Why yes I am. How can I help you young elf?" Lucildeska beamed at the woman.

"Would – would you please teach me how to be a monk? I think they are very cool"

"Of course, little one, we shall start tomorrow yes?" Lucildeska nodded happily

"Thank you!" she called back as she sprinted towards Andiun. When she arrived Adari was standing next to the 15 – year- old prince. "Adari!" she called as she hugged the 8 – year-old almost toppling him.

"Why so excited?" He laughed.

"I'm going to be a Monk!" Adari smiled at Lucildeska with joy

"That's great! Now we have a priest, paladin and a monk" he said indicating to Andiun himself then to Lucildeska.

-The next after noon –

"King Varian! King Varian!" Varian was at his desk focusing on his people as he always did since Queen Tiffin's death. The king however never neglected his sons or his young blood elf charge. He looked up from his work to see the young blood elf barrel into the room. She wore some black shorts and a sleeveless top with a small rope tied around her waist that had a small circle with an emerald gem in the middle with a symbol of a left etched on it. She had a small staff that had a loop in the shape of a snowman on the end that was her perfect size for her.

Varian picked her up and sat her on his lap. "What's got you so happy?" the king smiled.

"I just had my first training session as a monk milord!" The girl said excitedly.

"Now what have the boys and I told you about the titles?" The girl looked sheepish.

"Not to. But…. I'm not your daughter so I have no right to call you anything else." She looked at him innocently. "That's what Mr. Braydon said!"

"Well, you may not be blood but I do consider you my daughter. I have raised you so you do have the right to at least call me Varian." It was true Varian raised her as one of his own. He didn't seem to care that she was of a horde race. Her eyes became sad.

"Milo-" Varian gave her a stern expression "D-dad" she continued when he gave her an approving look "What were my real parents like?" The girl started playing with her finger.

"I do not know much. Just their names. Garrsoh killed them before I met them" He replied gently as to not upset the girl.

"What- What were they?" Varian hesitated wondering whether to tell the child or not. "Please – Father?" she looked at the ground unused to the term. "Perhaps I could find stuff on them."

"Alright" he fished for the letter from Tirion and handed it to Lucildeska.

"_Ceeanea Moonbane-Starwhiper of age 29, Jenla'thema Starwhisper of age 30 and Lucildeska Moonbane-Starwhisper of age 2 months… _Moonbane-….Starwhisper?" she looked up at The king and he just nodded. The blood elf girl suddenly hugged the king and started crying and he gently soothed her. "That bad man killed my parents." She sobbed she leaned back and whipped the tears away. "You wait and see! I'm gonna bring his head home one day!" She cried with fierce determination and anger swirling in her eyes.

"I know you will." The two boys were standing in the door way witnessing this whole thing. "You will be the best monk ever." Andiun said as he knelt next to Lucildeska. Varian swelled with pride in the three.

"Yea! We'll even help you" Adari join in. Lucildeska sniffled then smiled.

"Adari can you help me train? I want to be the best." The boy scoffed.

"Trust me you won't need it. But if that's what you want."

**Okay Lucildeska is my charater but she is actually human monk. She used to be a human warlock. But she no longer exists stupid hackers :P R.I.P Lucildeska lol **


End file.
